Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Office, Not Good
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Basically what the title says. : When Draco Malfoy enters Auror Hermione's already sucky office life, what will happen? The future does not look bright to Hermione. But when sparks set off... DH, R&R! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was officially an auror.

She had been, for around a year. She loved her job, and her workplace, but suffice it to say she didn't exactly enjoy the company of her colleagues.

She didn't hate them, but they weren't exactly very pleasant to her either. It wasn't her demeanor, surely, she was nice to them all. It was how her mum taught her to be.

"A pleasant, friendly lady, even to the most vexing and tiresome people." It had become her motto/vision/philosophy ever since she had died of a heart attack.

She went to work that day, wearing a pair of black wide pants with a white ruffled shirt, a knee length coat and a black and white beret.

Her hair, which had long since Hogwarts straightened out to nice, wavy brown locks had been hastily combed and shoved behind her ears.

She had popped on a bit of light blush and lip gloss, along with some mascara.

But she didn't forget her locket, the one she wore every day. It had been her mother's and had a picture of her, as a child, holding her mum's hand.

They both looked so happy and Hermione wore it every day without fail.

She decided to walk to work. It was a nice, bright day outside—a novelty in London—and she felt that she might need the fresh air. She still felt a little drowsy.

She entered in the building with some files and papers she'd brought home to work on the previous day and her medium sized fake leather handbag. She had vowed never ever to use real leather. Who would wear/carry around dead bits of animal skin and call it fashion? No, not her. She liked the feel of the soft, faux material on her arm.

She waved to the receptionist who cheerily waved back–she was one of Hermione's few friends in that building—and went straight up to her department.

"Hello, Caroline." She said brightly, somehow managing to muster up a smile in response to Caroline's usual scowl.

She just nodded her head. Then she caught sight of Hermione's necklace and rolled her eyes. "What the hell is that?" Hermione had forgotten to tuck it in her shirt as she usually did.

"Oh, er, it was my mother's."

"How old was your mother? 200? That's disgusting. So much older than vintage. Doesn't match at all with _that_ get-up." She said bitchily.

She decided to give up being nice to Caroline. "What? Jealous your mom never gave you any heirlooms? Or wait, she didn't have to give them to you, you just took them."

Caroline narrowed her eyes to the size of slits, managing to look remarkably similar to Voldemort, but somehow skinnier. And that was saying something.

Hermione just walked swiftly past her to her own desk and settled down, smiling briefly at her other colleagues, who stared open-mouthedly. No one had ever said ANYTHING like that to the 'Office Bi-atch'.

Just then, Jacob came into the office, looking puzzled at their odd expressions, well, except for Caroline, who was scowling.

"Good morning people." He smiled at them all.

"Nice necklace, Hermione," she beamed at him gratefully—he was always really nice to her, as he knew how she was treated by most of her colleagues— as he swept his eyes around the room.

They knew he was doing a check to make sure they were not imposters, nor were there bad people hiding behind the curtain or in a drawer or something.

"Well," he apparently decided that none of them was and one else but themselves, "I need to tell you that today, we are getting a new auror, all the way from Ireland, where he had been working for the past year and a half.

"I hope you all make him feel welcome, and Caroline, please refrain from ravishing him as I know you have done all the males in this department."

Caroline smirked in a way that Hermione supposed she thought she looked coolly amused, but rather made her look like a sick duck. "Well, I'll leave you all to

Just then, the most hot guy she had ever seen stepped in. He had pale blond hair that reached an inch and a half above his collar and looked very smooth and soft and similar pale silver eyes. His skin was also pale, and she wondered for a moment if he was part-albino or something, but concluded he was not.

He flashed a brief grin and Hermione felt herself blush.

Why? WHY? Stupid hormones.

She looked to her right and saw the empty desk. Oh shit. How was she supposed to concentrate with Dr. Dreamy Mc Steamy sitting next to her?

He did sit next to her. Duh. He grinned at her briefly. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

"Malfoy?" she groaned, disbelieving.

"Granger?" he looked extremely surprised.

She covered he face in her hands in annoyance and nodded.

"Well this is just _fabulous._" He said sarcastically. "Can this day get any _worse_?" he muttered to himself. "First I fall out of bed and manage to almost decapitate myself. Then I can't find my wand. Then I run out of gas on the interstate." All this was almost inaudible, but she heard it.

She couldn't restrain a tiny giggle. "Shut up. It's not funny, beaver."

"I didn't say anything, ferret."

He just rolled his eyes. She then realized the whole office was staring at her. She smiled false-happily back.

This was not going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Malfoy." She said icily, as he stood in the doorway, chatting to someone.

"Yes?"

"Excuse me." Polite lady. Polite lady.

"What if I don't want to?"

Oh fudge manners. "Malfoy, you bloody ferret. Get your effing arse out of my way before I kill you, you bleeding sod."

He was somewhat startled at her crude language and moved slightly out of the way. Nick, on the other hand, whom Draco had been talking to, said "Temper, temper, 'mione."

"Shut it, Nick."

Nick just sniggered. Draco didn't.

She sat down at her desk and scooped a bunch of ginormous folders out of a cupboard behind, her, almost fell over dragging them to her table, dropped them down with a bang and settled down again.

She opened them and started sifting through the pages. She soon started to cough slightly because of all the dust. God, she had a deathly allergy to dust. It was the only thing that compelled her to keep her apartment clean.

She was suddenly aware of Draco watching her with interest. She looked up irritably and said "What?" not even bothering to be polite this time.

"Do you need help?" he asked, sounding amused.

"No." she snapped and returned to her files.

"You're my colleague. It's kind of our job to work together."

She looked up again. "If I give you the files, will you shut up?"

"I might."

She rolled her eyes and shoved two of the four files at him. "Find the papers belonging to these people." She thrust a list covered with names at him and returned to her own work.

He stared at the parchment. "Colin Creevey? Isn't he that gay Potter stalker?"

She stifled a grin. "Yes, don't you know? He went over to Voldemort's side."

"Oh. I see."

"Bravo."

He smirked then became sober. "Are you okay, Granger? You seem kind of… tetchy. Er. Tetchier."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"If you say so."

She chose not to respond to that.

A couple of hours later, she was done. She had a pile of papers which she had removed from the files and managed to shove the files back in the cupboard. She saw he was done too, and appeared engrossed in a book.

She tried to see what the title was, and it read "Black Beauty."

She spluttered, trying not to laugh.

"What?" he looked up, defensively.

"Black Beauty?" she choked. "You're reading Black Beauty?"

"I like horses." He said, as if it justified everything.

"Mhm," was all she could manage.

"I think I'll go get a coffee," she said, once she was done laughing.

"Get me one, would you?" said Caroline, pompously.

"Sure." She replied through gritted teeth. God, Caroline was so _obnoxious._

Nick wanted one too, and so did Joseph and Michael and Sue and Maggie. "I don't have eight hands, you know." She snapped.

"God, Hermione," laughed Caroline. "It's only seven cups, not eight. Arithmetic was never your best subject, was it?"

Hermione went red with anger. "I'll come with you," said Draco suddenly.

"What?"

"I'll come with you." He repeated.

Hermione looked surprised, then nodded once before turning on her heel and leaving him to follow.

"So, how's life?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because, Granger, we're on the same side now. May as well be civil to each other."

"Oh." She had no response to that.

They got to the coffee machine. "The stuff is _vile_." She told him. "The most disgusting stuff you've ever drank."

He chuckled, looking incredibly cute as he did so. "Why do you drink it?"

"I get to stretch my legs." She shrugged.

He grinned. "I see."

She grinned back. "You can add around twelve sachets of sugar. It might taste a bit better."

They levitated the glasses back.

"Have you put sugar in mine?" asked Caroline poutily.

"Yes."

"KURGH. I DON'T LIKE SUGAR."

"Um… okay…"

She was having a bitch fit, as Hermione explained to Draco in a loud whisper. "I wonder if she'll start tearing her hair out in chunks," said Hermione, laughing.

He was almost crying from laughing so hard.

Nick tried to soothe her; everyone else just laughed.

Maybe this wouldn't be all bad.


End file.
